Yomi
by x.Heirii-chan
Summary: Even history has secrets." Loosely based on Japanese Mythology: Eri Oda has been having flashbacks of a past life she doesn't remember and her best friend Dia knows something, but he's afraid to tell her. Once she finds her answers, everything changes.
1. Uprising Memories

**Yomi**

"_Even history has secrets."_

Collaboration of,

Hayley (Heirii) and Kere

* * *

Eri shifted under the gaze Principal Yamamoto.

The old man gave her a stern stare through his thick rimmed glasses, making sure that they kept eye contact.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Oda? This is the fourth time this week you've been in my office due to your behavior in class. Falling asleep during class is unacceptable.'

Eri turned her golden eyes away from the more superior adult.

'_This has never happened before'_ Eri bites her lip while thinking, _'but these dreams I've been having recently'_

_**There was a great storm, **_

_**The waves were crashing and roaring against the cliff. **_

_**Fear was grasping her by the neck as she gasped in fright. **_

_**Then a large man with long hair flashed in front of her, with a large sword in hand, **_

_**It felt like she was supposed to be scared, but the opposite, she was relieved.**_

_**She couldn't see her 'savior', **_

_**But she saw his head turn,**_

_**To only see a deep, dark socket were his eye should've been.**_

'_**Don't worry, Teshi (angel),'all she could look at was the dark hole on his face;**_

'_**I'll always protect you.'**_

_**Then the tidal waves crashed above the cliff and dragged her unto the cliffs edge,**_

_**She felt the wave's crash again and again unto her back, feeling like thousands of icy needles stabbing her, **_

_**But suddenly the waves settled, **_

_**But the darkness did not leave. **_

_**After the shock left her body, she was able to look down.**_

_**To see that the water had become red as roses, like blood, and saw the large sword of her guardian slowly sink into the depths of the water.**_

_**Cold terror filled her body, and she screamed,**_

'_**GUARDIAN MIZUKO!' **_

Mr. Yamamoto kept rambling, while Eri remained in thought.

'_I felt like I meet that man before, like I already know him now, but I've never known someone doesn't have an eye…'_

'_Guardian Mizuko… Who are you?'_

"Ms. Oda, I'm so glad that my speech is so important to you, especially since you now have to serve this week detentions."

"DENTENTION?" Eri gasped, "I've never gotten a detention before! Mr. Yama-!"

"Ahem."

'_Oh dear, Kami-sama…' _darkness consumed Eri's face as she turned to the voice of her mother.

Eri looked frightful while her mother's aura seemed to be oozing anger.

"Oh good! Miss Oda, take your daughter home and it'd be wise to put her to bed since she always seems tired during school"

Eri flinched and murmured, "Ouch! Thanks for helping the cause…"

Eri looked back at her mother…

'_I'm dead…'_

"Yes, you are young lady."

Eri blinked, '_I hate it when she seems to read my mind…'_

"I don't read your mind, I just know you to well… Well maybe not enough because this kind of behavior is totally unlike you!"

"Kaa-chan, I'm sorry." Eri's eyes were downcast, trying to show in-superiority.

"I'm sorry is not acceptable right now, Eri. Get in the car, I'm taking you home."

Eri sighed as her mother's identical gold eyes stared back at her with frustration. Eri picked up her school bag and hurried out of the room, with her mother following behind, after excusing themselves out of the presence of Mr. Yamamoto.

***The Oda Household***

Eri pushed open the front door and dropped her bag beside the door to sprint to her room, up the stairs.

"Eri Oda! Get back her right now!" Her mother was at the bottom of the steps calling to her, with her hands placed on her hips.

Eri looked back at the woman who only shared the same eyes as her. Eri flipped her long hair and kept running up to her room,

Ignoring her mother's request and slammed the door of her room.

Eri stared off into the balcony that was across the room, looking out to the dimming orange sky.

Eri wasn't angry at her mom; she was just frustrated with herself.

Frustrated with the dreams.

Angry with Guardian Mizuko.

Confused that she had no idea why she was having these dreams.

Tapping heard from her large window rattled her back to her senses.

She lifted her gaze toward the window, to have her frown replaced with a grin when she saw a guy dressed into a school uniform with long dark hair and a shining green eye, _Dia'chi Shinto_.

Eri's smile grew bigger, just having him around made her feel better.

Dia stood there staring back at her with a small smirk of his own.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are you going to wait for me to go home?" Dia's viewable eye twinkled with amusement as he slouched into a comfortable standing position on her balcony.

Eri giggled and ran to her balcony, to not let Dia in, but to let herself out to join him.

After she closed the door she turned to face him, to see Dia give her a confused look.

"I needed to get out of the house, but I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for awhile." Eri said with eyes downcast.

Dia raised an eyebrow, for this was new to him, "Why? What happened? You've never gotten in trouble before."

Eri grumbled, "I've been falling asleep a lot during class all this week and I have a weeks worth of detention."

Dia's eyes widened, but then he chuckled, saying, "Maybe you shouldn't stay up late, smart one."

Eri glared at Dia's amusement, "I've actually been going to bed earlier, but I wake up from nightmares every night, and it's always the same dream."

"What's the dream?" Dia became very serious.

"Well," Eri started seemingly staring off into the distance, "it seems more of a memory every time I think about it now…" Dia tensed, listening to Eri intently.

"I'm on a cliff and it seems like I'm caught in a Tsunami, and it's horrible, and I was so scared, but than this man with a large sword appears in front of me, proclaiming that he will always protect me."

Dia was on edge, his neck strained with tension, it seemed like he wasn't breathing.

"And… and he turned to me," Eri looked up at Dia once again, "but where his eye should've been, was nothing, like.. He didn't even have an eye at all."

Eri stared intently at the bandaged spot of Dia's face, covering his eye.

Dia saw her gazing, and turned away from her towards the changing sky.

Eri went to stand right next to time, attempting to get him to look at her, she continued,

"and suddenly a wave came crashing on the cliff, dragging me to hang on the cliff's edge. After feeling like it was the end for me, the storm calmed. And when I was finally calm, I looked down to find this mystery guy, to see that the sea had turned red and the large sword that he was carrying was sinking to the bottom."

This was when Eri took Dia's face into her hands, so she could see his next reaction.

"After that, I remember screaming, _'GUARDAIN MIZUKO!'_"

Eri saw all the color and emotion drain from Dia's face and felt his face tense between her hands.

"Dia…Do you know something?" Eri became nervous and slightly worried for the sake of her best friend.

Dia expression went from utter blankness, to shear fury

He shoved himself away from Eri's presence and walked to the other side of her balcony.

"No, nothing." His words came out very rough and ragged.

"Dia... Please, I don't know what's happening to me… If you could tell me anything!"

Eri hated begging, but she was scared of what was happening to her.

"I said it before," He turned towards her, his face showing that he wasn't going to say anymore about the subject.

"I know **nothing**."

Eri felt tears of frustration prick her eyes, "Fine…_Fine! _If you can't help me then leave!"

Dia's face flashed from resentment to alarm.

"Eri, just calm down…"

"No!" Eri stood her ground, "I will not calm down! I do not know what's going on and I know you know something! You just won't tell me! Just like the time when I asked you about the bandages!"

Dia flinched away from her.

"And I am not going to talk to you if you are not going to give me a truthful answer!" Eri turned to open the window to her room,

"Eri…_Please_…"

"Dia!—"Eri was about the say 'leave' when suddenly, it felt like she wasn't in her body anymore,

She felt like she was floating up into the sky.

Eri watched her body fall on her balcony as Dia ran to her body, shaking her body in alarm

"Eri!" Dia sounded so close, shaking with panic…

"Eri!" His voice was drifting…

"Eri!" His voice was only a whisper in the wind…

Silence consumed her…

"_**Teshi…" **_

_**She turned toward the voice of her guardian,**_

_**The smile that was prepared just for him faded from her face as soon as she saw his condition.**_

_**His usual attire of armor and his famous large sword, Oblivion, was replaced with bandages covering almost everything that was to her viewing.**_

_**The only thing that covered him that wasn't bandages was the black trousers he usually wore during the night. The parts of him that the bandages didn't cover were his feet, lips, and one shining emerald eye, the bandages even kept his hair from falling unto his shoulders.**_

"_**Oh Guardain! What happened to you?" She lifted her skirt to run to him, "Was there a battle last night?"**_

_**His lips formed a smile, attempting to reassure her, "Teshi-sama," she stopped in front of him and frowned, "It's nothing that concerns you, yes, we had enemies invade our territory at dawn, but they were taken cared of. I and only a few others were injured critically." **_

"_**What enemies?" She felt anger course through her body, "My father didn't speak to me of any soon invasions! From what I was told we were going to be in solitude for the time being!"**_

_**He placed a calloused hand on her shoulder and massaged to release the tension from her body,**_

"_**Teshi, he just doesn't see it fit that his daughter wants to be apart of warfare---"**_

_**She pulled away from him, "This war concerns family! I'm a part of his family and I deserve to know!"**_

_**He placed the hand that was on her shoulder on the back of his head, **_

"_**The reasoning of your father hiding knowledge from you is beyond me, Hime-sama."**_

"_**Do not call me, Hime, I hate these terms of ranks…"**_

"_**That is why I call you Teshi, Teshi." His visible eye crinkled with laughter.**_

"_**Yes, and that doesn't bother me at all, but what does bother me is that you just lied to me."**_

_**The guardian's face became blank, "I would never lie to you."**_

"_**You did! You are the closet to my father besides me and my mother! And if he didn't tell me of this invasion, he obviously told you!"**_

"_**Teshi, do not be angry with me, I do not know anything." His face also portrayed anger.**_

"_**Yes, you do! Please, Guardain Mizuko, if you know anything of what is happening to my kingdom, please, tell me-!"**_

"_**Teshi," His face was stern as marble, "I have told you already, your father has told me nothing…**_

"_I know nothing."_

_**She was furious.**_

_**She knew he was lying to her; she knew him to well. She turned away from him and started walking, maintaining her dignity.**_

"_**I'm glad that your duty to my father allows you to feel comfortable to lie to me yet again."**_

"_**Teshi…"His voice sounded broken, and it made her feel horrible.**_

"_**Do not call me Teshi; you are not the same person who beckons me by that name."**_

_**She kept her pace and then started jogging.**_

"_**Where are you going?" His words were laced with worry, she heard him rushing to her.**_

"_**Away from you!" She started to run, holding her skirts to keep from falling.**_

_**The Guardain Mizuko did not follow her…**_

* * *

**Yomi **is an original idea of me and my friend, Kere. It's loosely based on the Japanese Mythology, Shinto. I'm not going to explain in full detail, for it would give the whole plot away. If you have any questions about the story, please review. If you have a comment about the story, please review. If you have a problem with the story, you can still review, just don't be to harsh.

**Japanese Translation:**

**Yomi **- "the shadowy land of the dead, underworld" The name of the place, that is basically known as the underworld in Japanese Mythology.

**Eri -** "blessing, reason, profit, excel"

**Dia'chi - **"great, large, land, wisdom, and intellect"

**Shinto - **"Way of the gods" _Japanese Mythology_

**Teshi - **"Angel"

**Mizuko - **"water child" _In Shinto, it's known as a baby who was unable to be born due to a miscarriage or abortion._

**Hime - **"Princess"

xoxo,

**_-chan._**


	2. Who I Was

**Yomi**

"_Even history has secrets."_

Collaboration of,

Hayley (Heirii) and Kere

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**I knew from the moment I woke up, I had questions that needed to be answered.**

**But what could I do? When the one person who knows what I need to hear, tells me lies?**

_**The Next Day**_

_**School Day**_

"CROICKY! It's a spotted pigmy emo! I'll go get me net!" A girl with long pink hair and bright blue eyes said with an amateur Australian accent.

The other female with a soft baby face, who sat up against the lockers, looked up at the hyper active blossom and said,

"Mio… Have you been on YouTube again?"

The pink haired girl smirked,

"NOOOOOOOO, what gave you that idea, Michiko-chan?"

Michiko sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"I wonder about you sometimes, Mio…"

she casted her gaze to the side and saw a familiar tall stature with a head of shaggy raven hair dragging their feet along the hallway, Michiko's brow furrowed,

_Wow, I have never seen him look so… miserable_

"DIA'CHI! OVER HERE!"

Michiko's heart skipped a beat; when did Ren suddenly appear?

Mio bellowed

"SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YA! A SPOTTED PIGMY EMO!"

and in the blink of an eye Dia'chi was sprawled across the hallway with Mio sitting cross legged on top of him.

Ryouichi, a girl with dark cropped hair and dark colored eyes, similar in appearance to Ren, walked up so the group and shook her head,

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Mio's face became a scowl,

"HEY! I'm no idiot!"

"Then what are you?" Dia'chi spoke up from his position on the floor,

_Damn. Who knew backpacks were uncomfortable to lie on? _Dia'chi's scowl went into more deeper crevices of his face.

Mio's face look dumbfounded "Uh…" Dia took his chance, shoving the hyper-active girl to the side and sprinted for homeroom early.

"DIACHI! WAIII- OW!" Ren clutched the back of her poorly abused head, "what the hell, Ryou? That hurt!"

Ren's twin wiped the imaginary dirt off her hands, "Shinto… is not worth your time."

Everyone became awkward when Ren suddenly started drawing circles on the ground and became hushed.

Mio was the one to break the strain, "C'mon Ren, you'll find somebody! We all know - HEY ERI!"

Before anyone could blink, Mio Chika was off once again to go greet her silvery best friend.

Eri seemed to pay no heed to Mio's "glomping", her thoughts were in another place.

_Dia'chi… Mizuko… so similar, but different… Dia'chi is very terse and quite… this Mizuko character, he seems more outgoing, but it seems like when you look into his eyes…eye, it looks as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders…_

"Hello? Miokisu to Erisasu, do you see me?" Mio did not know the rules of personal space for her nose almost touched Eri's, and due to Eri absent state of mind, she jumped 2 feet into the air.

Mio blinked her wide powder blue eyes,

"Wow and I thought Michi-chan was being spacey…" said girl paid heed to her cause, "I'm observing, thank you very much!"

All the girls gave her a "are you serious?" look.

Again, silence overtook the group, Ryouichi was the first to break the ice at this occasion,

"Okay, everyone has paid in their two cents this morning" she turned her head toward the newest addition to the group, "Except you, Ms. Oda"

'Ms. Oda' did not appreciate the given title, "so do tell us, how your morning has been?"

"If you think scrubbing graffiti outside the school wall was a good morning..? than pretty good I guess."

Eri shrugged, after all the stress from the day before, she had no energy to fully partake in the 'annual before homeroom' conversation with her top girls, especially with her recent lack of sleep.

The girls gave her a confused look, Mio, the first one to think of it, snapped her fingers,

"Oh right! You had detention this morning didn't you?"

Mio was the only one of the gang who knew Eri's new sleeping habits, so of course, she was the first person the silvery beauty talked to about her knew record.

"DETENTION?" Ren, Ryouchi, and Michiko, were all stunned at hearing this.

"Ho! Woah! Wo-AH!' all eyes casted unto the the newest addition to the group.

Catty violet eyes shimmered at Eri, "Eri Oda? Got detention?"

a wide smirk appeared on the new character's face, "Hell did freeze over."

All the girls rolled their eyes, minus Mio and Eri.

Eri just gave a wistful smile, Mio on the other hand, scowled again,

"That wasn't really appreciated, Hebi-san…"

The amethyst gaze settled unto the weary cherry blossom,

"Oh please, at least call me Rei-san, Mio-kun"

Mio gagged at the friendly feelings oozing off Rei Hebi.

"Puh-lease, I insist, someone of your _standards _deserves a title!"

Lighting bolts seem to shoot off of other's glare, not one or the other backing down.

Until the screeching bell went off, all the tension seemed to shatter.

All the girls promised to meet up after the morning classes outside by the old oak for lunch, the only mods where the all the girls were in.

Eri waved to the twins while waiting for Mio to pick up her shoulder bag to head to homeroom with her.

Mio was still on edge about Rei,

"Why are we friends with her again, Eri? She's so rude!"

Eri sighed with a light smile, "Oh Miokisu," Mio giggled at the old nickname,

"it's because she isn't always like that, you know that's just her sense of humor."

Eri looked forward, but she could've sworn she heard the pinkette right next to her say something along the lines of,

'_My sense of humor would enjoy watching her hang off the flag pole…' _

Eri pretended she didn't hear that.

Once they took their rightful places in homeroom,

Mio flipped her chair to rest her elbows on Eri's desk, where Eri's scarred elbows lied on the surface.

Oceanic eyes stared hard into aquamarine eyes.

"I want to win this staring contest."

One pale eyebrow shot up Eri's forehead,

"You will look away."

Chapped lips formed into a smirk when the eyebrow arched a little bit more,

"You will laugh."

_This girl really knows me too well… _Eri swallowed the laugh that threatened to slither up her throat,

"You will BLINK!" _Did she really just attempt to startle me? _Eri wished she could understand Mio's antics sometimes.

"Now, c'mon! My eyes are getting dry!" a short strand of bubble gum hair fell out of Mio's ponytail and strayed into her eye, "UGH! Okay, you win!" She blinked, "I give up!"

The moment was too juvenile for Eri not to snicker. Once she had her laugh, she noticed the Mio was giving her a 'tell me what Dia'chi do this time' face.

"Miokisu?"

"Yes, Erisasu?" No one in homeroom seemed to pay heed to the girls childish antics, they weren't bothered by these girls anymore for remaining in school with them for so many years.

"How do you know me so well?"

Mio once again gave a wide grin,

"because I'm your best friend~"

"Then can you please tell me why Dia'chi doesn't seem to get that he needs to stop lying to me?"

Mio slammed her hand hard unto the wooden surface, causing the people around her to jump in their seats,

"I knew it! Is it like the time when he started dating Michi?"

"No"

"Is it like the time he broke his fingers and didn't tell anyone until they started to heal weird?"

"No…"

"Is it like the time he forgot it was your 9th year best friendavirsary?"

"Uh… He didn't know stuff like that existed…"

Mio shrugged, "Is it like the time when he went to your house with me, and you weren't there and we were jumping on your bed and broke the bed frame and he thought he fixed it until you jumped into it and it broke and you fell on the floor?"

Eri's glowered at Mio, "That was you, too? I thought Dia'chi did it by himself…"

Mio looked like the child who got their hand caught in the cookie jar, "Uh…."

Eri hissed through her teeth, "Mio… _Chika_…"

At that moment, the bell rang and Mio was the first one out the door…

Screaming and running down the hallway, Eri hot on her trail.

"I'M SORRY!"

Dia'chi walked along with a couple fellow male classmates, smirking at the "cat and mouse" sprinting down the hallway,

_This is why those two are my best friends…_

Unbeknownst to the surrounding people, a new senior classmate was lurking in the corridor corresponding the sophomore hallway. His face was hidden among the shadows in the light appeared a faded photograph, that seemed to be taking in another time, of a girl with long pale hair and bright eyes that in the photograph, seem to only be a few shades darker than her light hair.

_I've finally found you… Your uncle will be pleased._

A sinister smirk formed on his face as he pocketed the photo and pulled out a cell phone from another pocket. His thumb clicked over the keyboard as he sent a message to his boss.

_And so the chase begins…_

_**How was I supposed to know my life was going to change in a matter of seven days?**_

_**That this life of normality would seize to exist?**_

_**Because before I can go any further, I can promise you...**_

"_I Know Nothing."_

* * *

_**Hey Readers!**_

**_If you liked Yomi so far please review, and I'll give you a cookie!_**

**_-Heirii_**


End file.
